An Amazing Discovery
An Amazing Discovery is the first episode of Tai Chi Chasers, season 1. Plot Rai is a young boy living a normal, happy life with his mother. But when his whole world is destroyed by a vengeful warrior named Luka, Rai's fury unlocks his startling ability to unleash the awesome power of a hidden Tai Chi card. Videos Synopis It starts with a ship flying through the center of the moon, being followed by a much bigger ship. While soaring through the clouds, the scene changes to the inside of the smaller ship, showing a white and brown striped cat and an old woman. The cat says that the Dragonoid airship is closing in on them, and they better move it or they'll blast them to bits. The older woman, Komorka, tells him to not be so sure, calling him Hak, telling him they can't outrun them but can outwit them. The cat, Hak, says they should hope so. The scene then changes to the bigger ship, showing inside two guardians in armor, a man on a throne, and a small purple dragon. The man on the throne says that the miserable Tigeroids are right in their trap, and the dragon who calls him General Vicious says that he's striked again. Then a screen in the ship shows four children on the back of the smaller ship, which catches the General's attention. The only girl of the group stands in front of them and yells that the Tai Chi Chasers are tough enough to challenge you while holding up a Tai Chi card, and swipes it against her Activator. The card, Am, as she commands, cloaks the smaller ship in darkness. The General commands to prepare to fire and to destroy them, while the dragon yells along to make it snappy. On the outside, long, thin cannons turn to the smaller ship's direction, Suddenly, the dragon realizes and tells the General that if they destroy the small Tigeroid ship, they'll destroy the tai chi cards too. General Vicious becomes frustrated, and the screen shows that the tai chi card the girl used is fogging the ship in darkness. The dragon remarks of this, noting they are using the Tai Chi Darkness card. and that they are little cheats, and that they will never find them in the darkness, its impossible to track them. Once the darkness wears off, the smaller ship has disappeared. General Vicious commands his two guards to go to Earth and hunt them down until everyone of them is eliminated. After the theme song, the scene changes to a happy city and to a house a little bit more in the greener hills. A human woman is calling her son Rai out of bed, who is still snoring away in bed. The mother draws out the curtains and asks him the wake up, saying she knows it the weekend but but she's not going to let him sleep the whole day away, and rubs his stomach. The boy, Rai, says in his sleep "that tickles". The woman rings his alarm clock, which shows its 2:05 in the afternoon. Rai wakes up and gets excited, saying he has to meet Kio at the tournament that day. He gets dressed, eating a mouthful of food, and leaves running out the door. Rai calls goodbye to his mother, but then remembers something and runs back to her. His mother asks him what he forgot this time, and Rai asked her what he could get her for her birthday tomorrow. His mother thinks for a minute, and says that he could bring her a perfect report card, Rai asks her if she's kidding. His mother laughs and tells him he's already given her the best present she could ever ask for, and tells him he means everything in the world to her, and tells him she wants is to see him grow up healthy and happy. Rai tells her that's fine and if she says so, and runs toward the city, yelling that they should still have some cake. His mother yells to him to have fun and enjoy his contest. Rai runs to his friends, telling them his mom forgot to wake him up when they ask him what took them so long. The scene changes back to Rai's house, showing his mother putting a hand on a framed photograph of her, Rai as a baby, and his supposed father with a shadowed face. Rai's mother picks it up and stares at it close, The scene goes back to the city, where the Tai Chi Chasers, the four children, are standing on top of a building there. The girl is looking at her Activator, saying that its detecting a Tai Chi card in the city. She closes it and looks to the boy to her right, telling him she can't lock down its precise location, and asks the cat, Hak, who has come along with them, if he's had any luck in finding anything. Hak says that his tiger instincts point that the Tai Chi card is to their right. The girl decides that they'll search where Hak says and looks to the two boys to her right, Donha and Tori, who have remained quiet throughout the time. The girl pokes them a little, and the boys disappear and a poof of purple smoke, revealing a Hwan character. The girl becomes angry, and that she can't believe they used a tai chi for illusions to ditch them again. The boy to her right says they probably got bored and went to go sight-see. The girl tells him angrily they didn't come here to be tourists (revealing his name is Finn), and tells him they are looking for the lost Tai Chi symbols. Finn holds his hands up in disbelief. Suddenly, the two sense Dragonoids that are close by. It shows that Donha and Tori are walking in a green park eating ice cream. Donha says that they deserve a break after all the Tai Chi chasing they've done, but that Sena (the name of the girl) won't be happy once she figures out they used the Hwan to get away. Tori says he totally disagrees with him, saying that Sena can't get mad at them this time because they're hunting for lost Tai Chi in their own way. He adds that it only looks like they're goofing off, but then they come across a contest called the Hump Tower. Tori asks what's going on, and Donha remarks it looks like some kind of card stacking contest. It turns out to be the contest Rai is entering, and changes to show him in running there. Once Rai arrives at the contest, he calls his rival, Kiyo, that he got there just in time, and says he thinks he was betting that he wouldn't show up. Kiyo says he's glad he showed up to see the best card builder, which he says is himself, and tells Rai that he will go crawling home in disgrace as usual. Kiyo's two friends start talking behind his back, one tells the other that he's counted so far that Kiyo has gotten KO'd by Rai 37 times in a row now, the other one starts laughing and mentions the times when Rai beat Kiyo in kung fu, a race, and when he would get clobbered at all those board games. The other one says that Kiyo never learns and should quit while he's behind. Kiyo catches them and tells them he's no quitter, that all those other times were when he was jynxed, but now he has been taking a shower for two weeks to give himself good luck, and now he was going to feel the smell of victory. Rai tells him he stinks whether they compete or not, and Kiyo tells him he's going to end his winning streak once and for all so everyone will see he's a loser. Rai, angry, tells him if he were to be a loser he would need to take lessons from him, and the two get mad at each other equally. One of Rai's friends tells him he's beat Kiyo lots of times and asks him why its such a big deal, and Rai tells him its because there's an important prize at stake, and that he's made up his mind to win it. The prize turns out to be a money prize of 10,000 in cash along with a trophy, and Rai is thinking of winning so he can use the money to buy his mother the best birthday present ever. Meanwhile, Sena and Finn are running with Hak to get away from the attacking Dragonoids, leaping over buildings. Sena yells to Finn that they are vulnerable targets on the buildings and tells him they need to be in a place where they can play offense. Finn tells her he was right with her. While running over the buildings, two Dragonoid warriors, the same guardians in the Dragonoid ship, floating on a flying blue dragon object, notice the chase, and a larger one with a large hammer and beard says they should end this pointless chase and get rid of those Tigeroids. The other one, one with long white hair, looks away in concern, and the bearded one asks him if something is wrong, revealing his name to be Luka. Luka tells him that nothing's wrong, his mind just wandered. The bearded one, Guardia, grunts in reply, and Luka thinks to himself that he senses someone with power he needs to defeat. The scene goes back to the card stacking contest, where fireworks are being ejected right over the contest. The host tells a whole crowd welcome to the world's wackiest card competition on the planet, the 10th annuel Thump Tower tournament. He shows the contestants on the stage stacking their cards away, and shows that the two youngest players (Rai and Kiyo) are already stacking up on their third row of cards. As they near their fifth, people turn their attention to another much larger tower, with its builder already standing on a ladder to stack his cards. This player turns out to be Tori, who the host says entered at the last minute. Once Tori finishes his structure, he crosses his arms and says he could do better. All of the contestants have stopped to watch Tori's card tower, while the host says they have a new champion. Donha is busy hiding in a tree eating, and remarks that Tori may be on the small side but he sure thinks big. It goes back to the competition, where Rai cries that the competition isn't over, and continues to stack his cards, claiming that he'll build an even taller tower to win that prize. The scene changes back to Finn and Sena, who have started running in the sewers away from the Dragonoid troops. They run to a dead end, but Finn plays his Tai Chi Bing card, and freezes all the troops, who fall and crack to pieces. Guardia appears behind the group of troops, and laughs, telling them their up against him now, and its the end for them. Guardia runs towards them with his hammer in the air. The scene goes back to the competition, where Kiyo is standing on a ladder to stack his cards, Deeply pressured, he manages to place two cards together well, but then makes a big sneeze, knocking over his whole card tower, crying that he'll never be able to get out of his stupid dream. While stacking his cards, Rai realizes he doesn't have much time, and stacks a little more faster. Tori is watching him from the top of his ladder, but then sees Donha waving to him to come. Tori tells the host he's giving up and runs to Donha, while Rai yells to him that he wants to beat him fair and square. The scene goes back to where Guardia's hammer missed Sena and Finn and hit an entrance out of the sewers into a dam area, the two Tigeroids jump out quickly. Guardia climbs out, and says the battle would be a lot more entertaining if them cowards stopped running away and play a fair fight. Back at the contest, because Tori quit, Rai won the prize. With the prize in hand, Rai says he feels bad for Kiyo, who is crying away with his friends, and says he especially feels bad because he never won fairly. His friend tells him that the judges still declared him winner, but Rai says that Tori built the biggest tower, so he doesn't feel any better. His other friend tells him to not feel bad and tells him to think of all the cool stuff he could buy with the prize money. Rai remembers the prize and leaves to buy his mother the best present ever. At his house, Luka has gone over because he senses a Tigeroid living there. and that today will be his last. Meanwhile, Rai is at a street full of shops with the trophy and prize money. Rai wishes he knew what to get his mother for her birthday, guessing skateboards and video games are out. Rai suddenly comes across an antique shop with a pretty blue and gold box in the window, thinking its a jewelry box and could make a nice present. Rai enters the shop, thinking his mother would like it, but notices the golden symbol on the top of the box. Rai opens it, and sees a mirror and the same symbol in red. Once his face reflects on the mirror for a few seconds, the symbol glows, but then dies down. The shopkeeper asks Rai if he likes the box, saying its a very beautiful thing, and the symbol seems to have a special meaning, and lets him take the box, adding that it would make a perfect gift for someone special. Back with Sena and Finn, Finn has used his Bing tai chi card again, which freezes Guardia in his spot. Sena congratulates him, but Finn says he's not so sure, as the ice begins to crack. Guardia breaks free, and tells Finn that he's too cold-blooded for ice attacks to damage him. Sena yells that they were just warming up with that attack. Guardia says he's through with this, and grows dragon scales, then takes out his blue Activator and uses Pock (explosion). Just as it heads for them, Finn jumps out of the way, but Sena remains still in her place. He screams her name, telling her to get out of the way. Back at the shop, Rai leaves it with the box wrapped in paper in hand, and can't wait for his mother to open it, and runs for home. Back with Sena and Finn, the explosion hits a wall just in front of Sena, much to all their surprise, it turns out it was from Donha's Byeok tai chi card, and him and Tori had gotten to a bridge hanging over the dam. Sena yells at them, thanking them for showing up but tells them while they went partying she and Finn were fighting for their lives. Guardia laughs, happy that he can defeat more Tigeroids. Donha and Finn jump down and Tori says that the reason why his opponents keep running away from him is so that they don't have to keep on looking at his face. Guardia becomes angry, while Tori uses his "ugly dance" to scare him away. Guardia runs for them, preparing his hammer in the air, but when he smashes down, Donha and Tori disappear in a poof of purple smoke, revealing a Hwan symbol. It turns out Donha and Tori were up on the bridge the whole time where Tori shows his Hwan tai chi card. Guardia tries to get his hammer out of the ground but is having trouble, so Sena has Finn move out of the way while she uses the Chun (river/stream) tai chi card, and jumps out of the way while a raging river storms down the dam into Guardia. Tori hopes Sena doesn't use Chun on him and Donha, but Sena grabs them by the ears and tells them they aren't getting off as easy as Guardia, and says what she has for them is even worse. Tori apologizes, but says it was Donha's idea. Finn is with Hak, who senses a Tigeroid in trouble and they have to help him. However, he sensed Rai's mom and not Rai, for he is not really a tigeroid. (revealed in Episode 26) Rai is running home, saying that he knows that he's the only present to his mother, but she's going to be totally surprised of his present. Rai runs to the entrance, finding the doorknob broken, and drops his trophy and present and runs inside. Finding the kitchen/dining room table smashed to pieces and a mess on the floor. Luka is there, and when his mom shows up, she tells him to run away. Battles Sena and Finn vs. Garnia Finn Attack: Bing (ice) Used: With Activator Command: None Garnia Attack: Pock (explosion) Used: With Activator (br>) Command: Send them both out with a bang! Rai vs. Luka Rai Attack: Hwa (fire Used: Without Activator Command: None Luka Attack: Ci Chuan (pierce) Used: With Activator Command: Pierce! Rai Attack: Hwa (fire) Used: With Activator Command: None Donha (Interference) Attack: Seok (stone) Used: With Activator Command: Now we're rockin'! Debuts Tigeroids *Rai *Sena *Tori *Donha *Finn Dragonoids *Luka Humans *Rai's Mother (acctually, she is a tigeroid episode 20, but Rai does not know) Cast Trivia Category:Episodes